Flowers of Forgiveness
by waterlily456
Summary: Frederick has always remained loyal to the royal family, no matter what. However, what can he do when he has to choose between his two best friends, the prince and princess? And when he makes his choice, how will he receive forgiveness from the other? Young Frederick&Lissa, because it's actually the most adorable thing ever. One-shot.


**I am literally so excited to post this goofy little story. I finally get to post some fanfiction from my favorite universe to write about: Fire Emblem Awakening!** **I wish I would have posted this yesterday as something cute for Valentine's Day, but hey, I'm only a day late, and technically it's Presidents' Day, which is still a holiday, so it's fine. Anyway, you don't want to read my ramblings, so let's get on with it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening or its characters.**

* * *

"Chrom! Freddie-rick!"

Chrom groaned, turning to Frederick. "We're not letting her play with us," the eight-year-old muttered.

Frederick shifted nervously from foot to foot. "But, milord, won't she be upset?"

Chrom shrugged, dragging his wooden toy sword toward the backyard. "Oh well! She hates playing with sword anyways!"

He glanced over his shoulder, rolling his eyes as his friend looked at the ground. "Frederick, come on! We're never gonna lose her if you just stand there!" he exclaimed, grabbing his best friend by the arm and dragging him into the backyard.

Lissa rushed down the cobblestone path, her short blonde pigtails bouncing as she ran. "Chrom!" she called, hoping her brother would stop and wait for her.

She turned in a full circle, trying to figure out where her brother could have run off to. When she heard the dull clash of wooden swords, her face brightened. She skipped down the path to the back of the castle, where Frederick and Chrom were pretending to have a sword fight.

"There you are!" she exclaimed excitedly, clapping her hands together.

Chrom sighed irritably. "Lissa, go away. We're playing big-kid games."

"I am a big kid!" she protested. "I'm four," she stated, holding up four fingers.

"But we're eight, so you're too little. Plus, you're scared of swords."

Chrom stuck his tongue out at his little sister for extra measure. "Go play somewhere else."

"But, Freddie-rick wants me to play," Lissa stated, pointing her tiny finger at Frederick and casting her wide gray eyes in his direction.

"No, he doesn't!" Chrom retorted, turning to his friend with his own prodding gaze.

Lissa looked at Frederick expectantly, waiting for him to smile and welcome her into their game. He always convinced Chrom to let her play to avoid hurting her feelings. Plus, he could never say no to her when she looked up at him with her big, sparkling gray eyes.

"Well…" Frederick mumbled, pushing the toe of his shoe in the ground.

"Frederick, if you play with her, you can't play with me," Chrom stated with finality, crossing his arms over his chest.

Frederick looked nervously between the prince and princess, both of whom he couldn't obey at the same time. He had a duty to listen to Ylissean royalty, no matter how young, but he didn't want to let down his best friend either.

"Milady, just let us play by ourselves," he stated, turning away from her.

Lissa looked up at Frederick, her gray eyes widening further in shock. "But, Freddie-rick…"

He cringed at her crestfallen tone, unable to look at her. "Lord Chrom doesn't want to play with you right now. Go do something else."

"Ha!" Chrom exclaimed. "Told you! Frederick doesn't want to play with you either."

Lissa's lower lip quivered. "Fine," she stated, her voice trembling. "I'll play with Emmy instead." Lissa scampered away, tears in her eyes.

"See, Frederick? She doesn't wanna play with us anyway."

Frederick watched as Lissa ran around the bend that led to the front of the castle and disappeared. "I think she was crying, milord."

Chrom waved a hand dismissively. "She'll be fine. She's just being a big baby to make us feel bad."

Frederick looked at his best friend, not wanting to let him down, but feeling horrible for rejecting sweet little Lissa. "I have to make sure she's okay."

Chrom laughed. "What, is she your girlfriend now or something? She hates playing swords anyways!"

Frederick sighed, ignoring the hotheaded comments of the young Ylissean prince. "I am sorry, milord, but I won't be mean to her for no reason."

Nervously wringing his hands, Frederick walked away from Chrom and toward the castle entrance.

Emmeryn, the youngest Exalt to ever reign over Ylisse, knelt in the central hallway, soothing her sobbing baby sister. Frederick poked his head into the doorway, not wanting to disturb them, the guilt building in his chest as he watched the scene unfold.

Emmeryn's eyes met his over Lissa's little head, and she nodded, beckoning him to come inside. With a kiss on the cheek, she sent Lissa upstairs. Hanging his head and dragging his feet, Frederick trudged up to Emmeryn.

"Frederick, what do you need?" Emmeryn asked.

He looked up at Emmeryn, who smiled at him kindly. "I think I made Lady Lissa cry, but I don't know what to do. She seemed really sad, but I didn't want to disobey Lord Chrom, but I couldn't listen to both of them at the same time. Now Lissa's very upset, and it's all my fault."

"You could always ask for her forgiveness"

He shook his head adamantly. "She won't forgive me."

Emmeryn smiled, ruffling Frederick's brown hair. "Why don't you go to extra lengths to get her to forgive you?"

Frederick looked up at the Exalt in anticipation, waiting for her to tell him what to do. Despite being only a young teenager, Emmeryn was one of the nicest, most peaceful people Frederick had ever met. He had heard many adults refer to her as "wise beyond her years," so he assumed she must know of a surefire way to achieve Lissa's forgiveness.

"Lissa's your friend. What would she like?"

His face fell; he honestly had no idea what to do, where to even begin. Emmeryn glided up the staircase, leaving young Frederick alone and confused.

"Milady?" he called after her, hoping he hadn't upset her as well.

"Aren't you going to follow me?" she asked as she turned the corner and disappeared from his view.

"Sorry, milady!" He rushed up the stairs that led to the second floor, where he found Emmeryn standing by Lissa's bedroom door.

"Does this give you any ideas?" she asked, gesturing to the door.

Frederick stared at it for a long time. He didn't understand what Emmeryn meant; all he saw were white daisies painted along the edges of the door frame.

Frederick's eyes widened. "Does she want flowers?"

Emmeryn laughed. "You're a smart boy, Frederick. Most people don't need anything like flowers or candy or toys to make them happy. All it takes to gain someone's respect is a random act of kindness."

"So I should just be nice?" he asked. The Exalt was starting to confuse him, but he kept that thought to himself.

Emmeryn nodded. "Doing things for others shows you care about them. However, in this case, a few flowers probably wouldn't hurt."

Frederick nodded with determination, turning around and rushing down the stairs.

Emmeryn hastily followed after him. "Frederick, where are you going?"

"To find some daisies!" he exclaimed, heading out the front door.

She stopped halfway down the staircase, giggling to herself.

Frederick rushed outside and ran behind the castle, knowing that the castle's garden had dozens of different flowers. If Lissa liked daisies, he was sure to find some there.

Chrom was leaning against the wall, twirling his wooden sword in his right hand with a look of glum boredom. "You're back," he said with surprise, looking up at Frederick. "Is Lissa okay?"

Frederick suppressed a smirk. "I thought you said she'd be fine."

Chrom smiled sheepishly. "She's my little sister. Even _I_ don't want to see her cry."

Frederick smiled proudly. "I'm going to ask for her forgiveness."

Chrom looked at him with confusion. "Then why are you outside? She's probably in her bedroom or something!" he called as Frederick rushed past him.

Frederick ignored Chrom as he strode down the path that led to the royal garden, where he found a patch of daisies growing under a large oak tree. He bent down and picked a dozen of the blooming flowers, gathering them into his small hands. Once he figured he had enough to create a decent bouquet, he rushed back toward the castle entrance.

Chrom watched him with curiosity. "Whatcha doing, Frederick?"

"I'll be back, milord!" he shouted over his shoulder as he rushed into the castle.

Emmeryn sat on the grand staircase as if she were waiting for him. "I see you picked the flowers," she stated, smiling.

Frederick nodded, walking up to her and proudly displaying his bouquet. "Do you think Lady Lissa will like them, milady?"

Emmeryn giggled. "I'm sure Lissa will _love_ them. She's still in her bedroom."

Nodding, Frederick climbed the staircase and walked to Lissa's door. He hesitantly knocked, butterflies filling his stomach. "Lady Lissa? It's Frederick. May I talk to you?"

"Go away!" a muffled voice responded.

Frederick bit his lip. "I've come to ask for your forgiveness."

Lissa swung the door open. "Freddie-rick, you were really mean to me, and I don't wanna−"

Unsure of what to say, he thrust the flowers toward her.

She looked at them with wide eyes. "Why do you have flowers?"

"To say sorry," he blurted, momentarily forgetting the formalities he always painstakingly applied when talking to the royal family.

After a moment of silence, Lissa grinned brightly. "Aw, thank you!" She took the flowers and brought them into her room.

"I thought you and Chrom didn't want to play with me anymore," she called from her room as she daintily positioned the flowers in an empty vase on her windowsill.

"Well, I felt bad when you started to cry. I'm very sorry that I upset you."

She came out of her room and shut the door behind her. "It's okay. I forgive you."

Frederick looked at her with shock. "You do?"

She nodded, standing on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. His face flushed bright red.

"Of course I forgive you! Nobody's ever got me flowers before." She grinned impishly, skipping past him.

"Y-you're welcome."

She turned around and giggled. "Aren't you coming, Freddie-rick?"

Frederick reached up to touch his cheek, his skin tingling from where Lissa planted her lips only seconds before.

"Freddie-rick!" she demanded, already halfway down the staircase.

Her voice shook him out of his thoughts. He felt a stupid smile cross his face. "I'm coming, milady!"

* * *

 **Well, there it is! I hope you all liked it, even if it was just a fluffy little one-shot. This is more my current writing style, unlike all of the older stuff I have posted on my profile, so please let me know what you think!**

 **Thank you for reading and please review!**


End file.
